ASSUME ASS out of U and ME
by Xanthie
Summary: Paring GW/HG, HP/DM and SB/RL. I suck at summaries. Isn't it funny when everybody assumes something? Ron knows the truth but no one would listen..R&R please...^_^ COMPLETE!!!
1. Default Chapter

**_ASSUME = ASS out of U and ME_**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

A/N: Okay another story I thought of. I do love Sirius and Hermione together and they're wonderful together but my homosexual self also loves Sirius and Remus, Hermione and Ginny, and Harry and Draco together. They are all just too cute with each other. I can't help it. I think they each got great chemistry. I'm not sure if I can make you laugh but I'll try. This is supposed to be funny and romantic although the story would only depict them having dreams about their loved one and wouldn't go that much further, I'm still aiming for it to be romantic. Ron, though I am not sure who to pair him with (because I'm not that interested in his character…), will play a very significant role. In fact, you can even say that he could be the main character of this story. Why? Read on…

************Chapter 1: Confusions…

                        "Granger," called a voice from a very familiar Slytherin lad. He had been meaning to talk to Hermione for ages now, but he couldn't seem to have the opportunity since she's always around both of her best friend and one of which, he was completely and helplessly in love with. _Oh, would you just look at my green-eyed angel. He looks so cute with his glasses on. I must be a good actor for not letting him know how much I want to be with him. I know I'm pushing you away most of the times honey but I can't help it. I ache knowing the fact that you're not mine. But I love you so much, you know. That's why here I am, having the guts to ask one of your best friend to help me in getting my green-eyed cherub to be with me. _Malfoy thought as he gave Harry a quick glance that none of the three people in front of him noticed, thank god.

Though it was obvious that Harry Potter's best friends hated (which was an understatement…) the blond stud, he couldn't help but loving his manly voice and smiling inside of him, wishing it was his name that the lad uttered. The three of them turned around, the two obviously annoyed and Harry keeping a straight face and not letting his deep-seethed admiration for "the Slytherin hottie," as Harry nicknamed him, show.

                        "What do you want with Hermione, Malfoy? A tip or two regarding manners, perhaps?" said a red haired Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain/Keeper while towering over the Slytherin Seeker. _Ron, stop being a prick will you? Besides, his disregard for manners makes him so manly and sexy. The way his angelic face but evil ways balances suites him perfectly. And stop towering over him! Oh baby, if you'd only let me be your boyfriend, I'd make sure no one, not even my best friends do this to you. But no! You wouldn't even let me get near enough to show you how much I care. You just have to be a prick to everyone don't you? But I love you anyway… _Harry thought.

                        "Maybe you're the one who needs a tip or two about manners, Weasley. I didn't call your name and you answer me like it was your business when it isn't," said Malfoy coolly. _Ouch! That must have hurt Ron. Good one baby. You're so smart. That's what you get for messing with my baby, Ron. _Harry thought again trying to make a face that would indicate that he didn't like it when Malfoy talked back to Ron, which was horribly difficult.

                        "What do you want with me then?" Hermione asked. Though he hated Malfoy, she wasn't to keen in picking up a fight like Ron was. She was thinking of getting this thing over with as soon as possible because a longhaired red head was waiting for her in her room, and of all the things she hated, it was somebody or something keeping her from a time alone with Ginny.

                        "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," at this he glanced irritably at Ron, "may I talk to you privately? I know where not friends but I'm sure we could manage to have a civil conversation," he said. _Draco Malfoy! How dare you! Do not tell me you have a crush on my best friend because I swear I will kill you, or her, whichever comes first. _Harry thought with more cursing and paranoia that came in every quarter of a second. Hermione was his best friend but when it comes to the love of his life, it's a completely different story. Although he wouldn't literally kill her best friend especially Malfoy, jealousy ran through every vein he has in his body. He couldn't imagine them being together and him being 'okay' or at least pretend to be 'okay' with it. He would be the one dying, both allegorically and god forbid, literally as he might kill himself if he couldn't stand it anymore.

                        "Go on ahead, tell Ginny I'll be there as soon as I can. Go on. I can take care of myself," Hermione said to them. Ron was very hasty about it fearing that Malfoy would insult his best friend, like he did so many times. Harry was hasty because he thought that leaving them both alone was torture for him. Ron somehow noticed Harry's hasty retreat from the two of them but he knew that it was something more than just loathing.

                        "Is there something wrong Harry?" Ron asked Harry as soon as they were out of earshot. Harry wanted so much to burst in tears. His head was pounding from the paranoia running through it but he couldn't help it. He loved Draco so much not to care or to put is aside. He was fine before because he knew that Malfoy wasn't paying attention to any girl or boy for that matter, but why the hell is he talking to Hermione now? He knew too well that at the Yule Ball, Malfoy didn't even once insult her that night. He even saw how Draco's mouth fell when he saw Hermione. It wasn't fair.

                        "Harry, would you please tell me what is it? Why the hell are you crying?" asked Ron both puzzled and irritated that his best friend was crying and he didn't know why. Harry was shocked because he wasn't aware that tears streamed down his face without him knowing it. They finally arrived at the painting that served as their door to the Gryffindor Common room.

                        "Maggot Stew!" Harry said louder than his supposed to.

                        "I'm not deaf you know," said a not so happy Fat Lady. The painting swung open. No one was there, to Harry's gratitude. He just slouched at the huge chair that was situated near the fireplace.

                        "Now will you please tell me what's wrong?" Said Ron as he sat down beside him. Ginny came down and wanted to know if Hermione came with them and to her disappointment, The Head Girl wasn't in sight.

                        Harry wasn't crying now but he didn't care if Ginny saw him crying. He just sighed and started to tell the both of them what was really going on in his mind and especially in his heart.

                        "You love him? You love him!" Ron shouted. "Okay, I am not a homophobe or a prejudice about homophobes but you got to be bloody serious Harry. Why of all people would you be in love with him? What's there to like?" Ron asked puzzled. Ginny can't help but smile.

                        "Don't tell me you find this amusing Ginny, this is serious," Ron said with another confused look on Ginny.

                        "I'm sorry but I'm just so relieved that you're not in love with Hermione," she said.

                        "Did you think I was? Why would you think that?" asked Harry, apparently the thought hasn't crossed his mind.

                        "Well, you know, you're always together and I just figured that Hermione being as wonderful, smart, sexy and sweet that she is would have had both of you drooling over her. I have been and still is," she said with a very curious face on her brother. She was waiting what his brother was going to react with what she said.

                        "Hermione? Does she know? As I said, I am not a homophobe nor a prejudice about homophobes but you've got to be kidding," said Ron. He felt weird that his best friend and little sister are both homosexual and in love with the two people he never thought they would fall in love with. Not that it was a bad thing, he was happy that they've found love but it was just, there's just no other word for it, weird. 

                        "Well, Ginny, we can kiss our luck goodbye because as of now the love of my life is talking to the love of your life which I think their conversation is about the love of their lives," said Harry like a drunk person still slouching on the chair like he couldn't care less but deep inside he cared more than it shows.

                        Ginny feared that it was true. What if Hermione did like Malfoy. How could she compete with him when he's a guy to begin with and she wasn't as smart as he was. She knew that Hermione would love someone who is smart. _Malfoy, don't you dare make a move on my Hermione! Okay, so she isn't my Hermione, yet, but I'll find the guts to propose to her. Perfect timing Malfoy, just when I was about to give her a hint that I'm helplessly in-love with her, you come in to the picture. Sure she is beautiful and smart and I don't think anyone, even you, would resist her but just when I had plans on how to make her mine?_ Ginny said under her breath while going back up to Hermione's room. She took one of Hermione's pillows and buried her face in it. She smelled, more like inhaled every inch of Hermione's lingering scent on her pillows.

                        Ron left the room to fly around the field and shake off the weird things he just learned today. Whatever happens, he wished that it would be for the best. He wouldn't want to get in the way because it involved his two best friends, her sister and really ugly git. He didn't want to be biased in any way so he swore himself to secrecy until the whole things cleared up. He decided that he would just observe, never interfere with what would happen. He doesn't know that it would get a little out of hand as they will not be his only problem.

***

                        Remus Lupin, rather, Professor Remus J. Lupin sat at his desk surrounded with parchments, quills and two days homework of his students. He hasn't check any of the homework and wasn't to keen in doing them any time soon. He just sat there, his head supported by his right hand and just dreamed of Sirius. _He is so gorgeous! Not to mention he has a nice ass. I would love to get to his nice ass if I had the guts to do so. Of course, years of rejection and banishment from the people around me makes me think that it is not a very good idea. I can handle any rejection anytime and from anyone but not from him. He's the best thing since magic. If only I had the guts to tell him I love him, I can't live without him and that I need him. It's his fault. Why can't he figure out that I adore him? Some people are just born really dense and some really stupid. I'm not yet sure which one he is._

His thoughts was interrupted by a voice outside his office.

                        "Professor? Can I come in please?" said Harry's voice outside the door.

                        "Of course Harry." He gestured for Harry to come in and sit down. Sirius made him promise that he would be there for Harry all the time and not only as a DADA professor but also like a father and a friend. _As if I wouldn't do that even if I didn't promise. I love Harry as much as I loved him, well, in a different way but both of them are my priority. But knowing Sirius, when it comes to Harry, he always had to make sure._

                        "I hope you wouldn't mind me coming to you at this time of the night," Harry said apologetically. "I just wanted to talk about you with something," he hesitated but went on anyway thinking that he's got nothing to lose anyway. He told him the object of his love and how he needed help to get his "Slytherin hottie" into noticing him.

                        "Harry, I'll be glad to be of help but how can I help you?" _I can't even get myself to think of a way into telling the love of my life that he's my reason for breathing and now this?_

                        "I was thinking along the lines of you being our professor and paring us up once in a while or even at all times would be great," said Harry in a please-oh-please-say-yes-because-you're-my-only-hope look. "I know this is kind of asking too much but I just need you right now." Remus looked at him sincerely. _Who am I to get in the way of true love? Oh hell! If I can't have the love of my life, at least I can help Harry get his._

                        "I'm not promising Harry any results, its up to you but I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're always together and I'll try convincing your other professor without letting them in on what's really going on."

                        "Thank you so much," was Harry's last word to his professor before he lunged at him in a very tight hug. Harry was so happy. For once he would be able to smell his love one up close and he would have reason to actually be with him. He left the room practically flying without his broom because of what had happened. He went back to his dormitory and told Ron of what he did.

                        Ron was happy for Harry. Though he couldn't deny the worried look on his face.

                        "What wrong, Ron?" Harry asked curiously.

                        "It's Ginny, he met up with Sirius tonight and I'm just worried that she's not back yet,"

                        "Sirius? Why? What for? Why not us?" Harry asked too quickly for Ron to grasp what he asked because sleep was tempting him to lie down for two hours now. He was just too worried about Ginny going off in the middle of the night by herself. Ginny insisted that she'd go alone. Ron trusts that Sirius wouldn't let Ginny in any harm's way.

                        "Well, its confidential. Ginny won't even let me in on it. She said she'd ask Sirius first if she could tell me," he said and yawned shortly afterwards.

                        "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Let's go to sleep. We'll ask her in the morning," Harry said as he crawled into his bed and fell asleep dreaming of Draco.

***

                        "Hi, I wasn't sure that you would come but I really am glad you did," Sirius said after transforming back to his human self.

                        "No sweat, what is it? Why is it this confidential and why couldn't you tell Harry?" Ginny asked Sirius sincerely.

                        "Well, I don't think Harry needs to know just yet, and I need help on something," said Sirius. "I'm not sure how to tell you this but I'm in love,"

                        "Okay, so what?" Ginny didn't mean to sound so unsympathetic but what does it have to do with her?

                        "Well, I'm in love with…Remus, well, Professor Lupin to you," Sirius let the thought of him being gay sink in the child's, well, young lass' mind.

                        "Is this the part where I should say yuck and think something's horribly wrong with you for falling in love with a man?" she asked Sirius because she can see in his face that he was kind of waiting for that reaction.

                        "Kind of," said Sirius not really knowing what she was thinking. Ginny just sat on the ground and looked at him and laid on the grass.

                        "Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm too wrapped up with me falling in love with a girl to even think of those. Besides, if I could fall in love with my best friend, why couldn't you?" she said as she watched the stars hang from the sky. Sirius was caught quite off guard. He didn't think that Ginny could be gay but Hermione is really charming and if he wasn't so in love with Remus, he would have fallen for he too.

                        "So can you help me with him?" asked Sirius imitating Ginny's gesture and laid his back on the soft grass.

                        "Sure, why not?" answered Ginny. "As long as you give me ideas on how I can have Hermione's undivided attention and love," Ginny stopped to look at the stars and looked at now a huge, furry dog beside her. She sneezed twice at the sight of him.

                        "I'm sorry Sirius but I'm allergic to dogs," she said and sneezed again. Sirius changed back to his human form.

                        "Forgive me, I didn't know," 

************

A/N: I just had to upload this before I go to sleep tonight, well, it's 1:45 am, so that means its morning already. Please do not forget to review. I'm not sure if you'll like this. Do I have too many homosexual parings? I just like them a lot. You can place your email add in your reviews and tell me if you want me to email you about recent uploads on this story.


	2. Mishaps

**Standard Disclaimers Apply **

A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed. I have never finished a story nor a fic in all my life but I really want to and need to finish this because the end part is the climax of the story… don't forget to review ^_^

************Chapter 2: Mishaps

*****        

"Ron! You wouldn't believe what Draco just asked me to do for him! He just asked me if I could somehow fix him up with Harry! Harry, our Harry! Who would've thought that Draco was gay? I don't know how I can pull this one though. Got any ideas?" Hermione said after creeping up to Ron's bed placing a silencing charm before talking as fast as she did.

                        "Why don't you just tell Harry that Draco likes him?"

                        "I don't think Harry's gay. Besides even if he is, it would be impossible to make him like Draco,"

                        "You would be surprised if—"

                        "Look, I'll figure this thing out. I only said yes to Draco because he really wants to be with Harry and besides, he told he'd help me with your sister,"

                        "My sister? Hermione Granger, the Hermione Granger, gay?"

                        "Its your sister's fault. She just had to be so charming and smart and have the sweetest smile in the world. Do you have a problem with me being in-love with your sister?"

"No, besides I think you might want to tell her that. You may never know," Ron hinted. As much as Ron loved to tell Hermione, he figured that it's her sister and best friend's affair and they should handle it.

"Then why don't you just tell Ha—" he tried to hint Hermione again with Harry's situation.

                        "I can't. Look, just leave this one to me and goodnight, oh and please don't tell Harry. Not a word. You might ruin a lot,"

                        Ron just sat there who couldn't believe what he just found out. If Harry would just tell Draco that he loves him and/or vice versa then maybe Hermione wouldn't have a hard time doing so. Ron ached to tell Harry but another part of him was also curious how Hermione was going to pull off such a stunt. Regarding Hermione and Ginny, well, he just had to wait and see what would happen.

*****

                        "Ron, how would you now if a particular person is gay?" asked the youngest Weasley.

                        "I don't know. You're gay, why can't you tell?"

                        "I don't want to assume and besides I really have to make sure,"

                        "Why don't you just ask that Hermione?" said Ron trying to give a hint to Ginny.

                        "Its not Hermione and besides I already have plans for that," she answered serenely.

"Well, whoever it is, I still think you should ask straightforwardly,"

"Come on Ron, I can't just go to him and say, 'Professor Lupin, Sirius Black is deeply in love with you, would you mind being his boyfriend'" Ron was quite flabbergasted at this statement.

                        "Really?" was all he could say.

                        "Yeah, remember the night I went out and met Sirius? He told me and I promised that I'd help him,"

                        "Would you like me to help? We're really close to him and we could ask if he is gay," Ron offered.

                        "Are you mad? Ronald Weasley, I am capable of handling this thing on my own. Besides, I promise I'd help Sirius if he would help with Hermione. He's thinking of ways now. Though that Draco may give me a little bit of competition but I can handle it," Ginny said coolly.

                        "Is there anything I can do to help, in any way?" Ron said forcing himself not to spill the beans on why Draco talked to Hermione in the first place. 

                        "Do not say a word. Not to anybody. Especially to Harry because Sirius thinks it's a rather sensitive subject for him,"

                        "Ginny, in case you haven't notice, Harry is gay,"

                        "I know that but his godfather being one is a different thing,"

*****

                        "Ron, guess what I found out about Professor Lupin. Remember I asked him to help me with Draco? Well, I asked him if he has a special someone and though I vowed secrecy, I just have to tell you. But you've got to swear you are not going to tell anyone," Ron was excited to know who it was because at least he would know if his DADA Professor was gay or not.

                        "Apparently, he's in love. Not in-love like an infatuation but I mean real love. The kind that would want to make you live with that person all your life, the kind that I have for Draco, the kind that —"

                        "Harry, I know what in-love means, I wasn't born yesterday you know. Come on, spill it out,"

                        "Sirius Black," Harry said with a grin on his face. Ron was more flabbergasted with what Harry just said. Analyzing the situation, everything would turn out right in the end he thought.

                        To Ron's amazement and bewilderment, everything seemed to go wrong. The whole week had been a disaster for all those involved. Ron even nicknamed this situation as the 'Gay Lovers Dilemma'. Everyone was thinking the other was involved with the other and jealousy reeked havoc all over the place.

Professor Lupin did managed to arrange the pairing for all their subjects (even Potions, which was kind of a miracle) with Harry and Draco ending up with each other. Hermione asked Draco to be nice with Harry and start to befriend him. Draco did this but his lines weren't working. Of course if Draco would complement and/or start a conversation without beginning with 'Hermione said that…' it might've worked but unfortunately he was too nervous when he's with Harry to think about it. Harry was getting more and more irritated with this, thinking that Draco was just being nice because Hermione asked him to. _Hermione? Hermione! Why does that name always have to be in every sentence that you tell me? Why can't you just say 'Harry, you're eyes really match the color of your robe today.' No. You go and say 'Harry, Hermione said that your eyes look really good with your robe today. I think so too.' Does it always have to have Hermione in it?_ Harry thought. 

"Malfoy do you always have to think like Hermione? Like what she likes? You don't have to suck up to me you know?" Harry said one time because Draco was really getting into his nerves.

"Watch your mouth Potter or I might—"

"Or you might what?"

_Kiss it ever so passionately so you wouldn't be able to tell me those unkind words._ Draco thought who's tempted so much to do it since Harry was just inches away from him.

"Guys, please don't fight," Hermione would often say. "Draco is really nice if you get to know him Harry. You might be really close if you give him a chance," was one Hermione's usual line to get Harry to notice Draco's good side. Harry saw this, as Hermione's a way of defending her 'boyfriend.' _Why don't they just announce that they're together?_ Harry said in his mind. Though he hated the fact that they are together he cannot for some reason get mad at Hermione. Ginny sympathizes with Harry because Hermione can't seem to find any time for them to have their study period because Draco seemed to be hogging Hermione's time with Ginny. Hermione said that Draco wouldn't mind if Ginny studied with them in the library. Ginny would love to stay with Hermione but she couldn't stand Draco. When Hermione finally decides to make a move or to hint Ginny of what she felt for the redhead, Ginny would be the one too busy for her because she would meet with Sirius. The events weren't going so well. Remus found out about Ginny's little rendezvous with Sirius and how they often meet each other afterwards from Harry and Hermione. He got a little suspicious and not long after that, he too got infected with the seemingly contagious 'Severe Acute Resentment Syndrome (SARS)'. 

Ron had been having migraines from this GLD ('Gay Lovers Dilemma'). He needed to help resolve this issue before it becomes any worst than this. He needed to make a plan that would gather all of those involved to talk about what's really happening and he needs to do it fast. 

************

A/N2: Last chappie coming up…^_^ Sorry this came out a little late. I'm sick right now and I rested for a little while to get my head to think staright before doing this. Please don't forget to review…


	3. Revelation

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

A/N: Thanks so much to all those who took time and reviewed. **_Sami_**, I will get myself a proofreader. Most probably somebody I don't have to pay to do so and somebody who'd be brutally honest yet be nice to me at the same time. **_Zaeria_**, thank you for the concern and I feel much better now. I really didn't follow the rest part because I found out through experience that making out is a better cure than rest. Hehehe… ^_^ **_angellove _**and **_Noelle_**, I'm glad that you found it funny. I honestly think that I'm not doing any good on the funny part of this story. Oh well, guess I just have to practice writing humor more often. **_Noelle_**, you placed your email address in your review, does it mean that you want me to email you when I get something uploaded? This is the last part of this story and I'm not sure if you want an update on my other stories (if ever you've read them…). Though I'll be glad to do so if you want me to. ^_^ **_Zaeria _**and **_madkornfan_**, the idea of locking them up is a very interesting plan. It's just that they can free themselves easily because of a little spell called _Alohamora_. And besides, knowing the people that are to be locked up, they'd probably blow the door open if they can't use the _Alohamora _spell. ^_^ Enjoy…

            "I still don't understand why you prefer talking to me here in Remus' house," Sirius said unaware of Ron's plan of ending this GLD once and for all.

"This is a convenient place and I think that it would best that we talk about something very important when they arrive," Ron said coolly as he sat and enjoyed the softness of Professor Lupin's couch. _They? Who's they? Do not tell me that 'they' would include Harry and Remus. How can I bear looking at them both when I know there is something going on between them. _Sirius thought. Not a minute passed, the fireplace suddenly rose with fire and threw up Harry in the living room.

            "Can you imagine I'm in the seventh grade, Head Boy and yet I can never get this Floo Powder traveling right," Harry said as he brushed off the dust that covered his body. 

            "Harry! I'm glad to see you again! What are you doing here?" Sirius asked as he too tried to dust off Harry's robe. Though he was a little bit uncomfortable knowing that Harry and the love of his life had been spending more time with each other than usual and were very close. _Can't you be anymore fake than this Sirius Black? You're his godfather and this is what you think about him?_

            "That's a very good question, as I want to know also what all of us is doing here," Hermione said right after she apparated inside the house. Her eyes were avoiding Harry because she noticed that Harry had been particularly cold to her. Harry wouldn't give Hermione any chance to talk to him and ask what was bothering him.

            "If I knew I'd be having this many visitors, I would've prepared something. What is going on?" Remus Lupin said as he too apparated in his own house. Ginny used her broom and flew there. _What is that girl doing here? What's this? Is Ron trying to kill me by asking me to come here and be in the same roof as these two. _Remus Lupin thought as he glanced at the young redhead and 'his' brown-eyed archangel. Draco used the fireplace but unlike Harry he was really good at it and not a speck of dust could be found in his robes. _Show off!_ Harry rolled his eyes as he thought of this.

            "Is everybody here?" asked Ron as he started to look at the faces of everybody. _Finally! Everyone's here and this would be all over soon. Why the bloody hell didn't I think of this before? Oh hell, this should work or else I think I'd lock myself up in the dungeon with Snape._ Ron knew how annoying and irritating Snape could be but with all the tension building up with the people around him right now, he'd rather have an afternoon with Snape, any day.

            "_Laever!_" Ron shouted and a flash of yellow light burst inside the living room. Everybody was caught off guard and was thrown to the floor by the mild explosion.

            "Now, I will prepare dinner for everyone and I would like everyone to stay here and try and think about what's really happening here," he said as walked towards the kitchen with an evil grin on his face. He was admiring his brilliance and he knew that he'd done a great deal of favor to all of the people in the room.

            "What makes you think that we would just sit here and do what you want Ron?" asked Ginny. Ron turned around at this remark and before anyone knew it, everybody was caught in a full body bind.  Ron situated them carefully in the living room, each facing their counterparts. After this, he walked towards the kitchen door and before he was out of everybody's sight, he shouted, "Don't worry, that body bind is set to last for five minutes."

            As he was out of sight, everybody was quiet and refused to look at their gay counterpart as each of them had a problem with the other. Hermione looked at Ginny with a very apologetic look. _Ginny, I know I didn't have anytime for you because I was too wrapped up with Malfoy but its not what you think. I was only helping him with his problem with Harry. I just thought that it would be the greatest challenge of my life if I could fix up the two most unlikely couple in the world. _She imagined saying this to Ginny's face. _Yeah right Hermione, as if you can tell her that. You don't even have the guts to tell her that her eyes melts you every time it came anywhere near your direction, or the way you sigh every time she smiles at you or even the way she makes you sleep late at night just because your hand brushed against her during the day. Face it Hermione, you'll never in a million years have the guts to tell her that._ Hermione scolded herself. Ginny for some reason looked at Hermione as if she saw a ghost. Her face became as white as snow and not a second later was redder than her hair that even her freckles seemed to disappear. Hermione showed a bewildered face.

            Sirius looked at Ginny amazed at her reaction because Hermione wasn't saying anything. _Couldn't you be more obvious Sirius? Looking at her with that much concern? I've been in love with you for twenty years and I not once have I seen you look at me like that. What do I have to do to get you to notice me, dye my hair red and grow freckles? _Remus ranted in his thoughts. Just then Sirius looked at him and blushed profusely. Remus couldn't figure out why he suddenly did.

            Meanwhile, Harry was now looking at Draco with exceptional loathsome. He couldn't accept the fact that Draco was in-love with his best friend and not to him. Draco was looking at Harry with the same intensity but his thoughts were rather different from what was visibly clear. _Harry, my green-eyed cherubim, please don't look at me like that. You don't know how much it hurts when I know you're really mad at me. I'd rather have you mad at me because I beat you at any competition but not like this. I can't bear it that you haven't the slightest idea of how much I really love you. Please stop looking at me like that. _Draco thought as he kept holding back the tears that's about to fall from his eyes. To his surprise, Harry did change the way he looked at him. Harry's eyes was now as big as saucers.

            Ron came in the living room. "I expect that you're all done now. With your faces like that, I suppose you know the truth by now," After his remark, the body bind spell wore off. Hermione, Remus and Draco never saw it coming when Ginny, Sirius and Harry grabbed their counterpart's faces and kissed them passionately. The other three were resistant at first but when they felt their lover's mouth against theirs, there wasn't even a little strength left in their body to protest.

            "Finally!"

            Everyone stopped and looked at who spoke. To their surprise it was Neville. Seeing the bewildered expression on their faces, apparently because of what just happened and what was Neville doing there, Ron started to explain.

            "I placed a spell here to let you read the other person's thought. Well, it's a new spell I worked on but I think it pretty much worked," he said coolly. The six people dropped their jaws at how brilliant it was and how stupid they were of thinking and letting paranoia run their thoughts.

            "You thought I was dating Ginny?! And here I was thinking that you were so brilliant…" Sirius teased the DADA Professor who was now blushing rather a great deal.

            "You thought I liked Draco? Well, come to think of it, we would've worked out, only if we weren't both gay!" Ginny bit her lips and gave Hermione an apologetic look at this remark.

            "Slytherin hottie? Brilliant, yes. hottie? I was thinking more on the lines of buff," Draco being his old self again which apparently Harry didn't mind because he just buried his face into Draco's neck.

            "Can we eat now? All this commotion is making me hungry," Neville said.

            "Wait a minute. The part where we should've told our counterparts that we love them so that it wouldn't came to this moment, that I can understand but what is Neville doing here?" Hermione asked as she now held her redhead's hand.

            "Well, unlike you, I asked him to be my boyfriend in a straightforward manner," Ron said confidently as he put his arm around Neville, who compared to before could compete with Draco's looks and Harry's body. Everyone in the room couldn't drop their jaws any further when they heard this statement.

            "How about we eat?" Neville said intentionally breaking the awkward moment that was going on. Everyone just nodded and headed to the kitchen.

            "How much do you bet that Ron used that spell before asking Neville?" Ginny asked Hermione.

            "Loads, Ginny, loads." Hermione answered grinning behind Ron's back.

            _Hey! I can still read your thoughts you know! And no I didn't use the spell on him! _ Ron said defending himself though his efforts were in vain because everybody could read his thoughts anyway…

*************

A/N: Finish! Sorry if its too short and not that funny. I know I should practice more and I will. Thanks so much for reading and please DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!. ^_^


End file.
